


Retrograde

by kiwis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, ASoIaF Kink Meme, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is used to being the dominant one in the bedroom, but she is convinced, just this once, to let go of control. </p><p>And she kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde

Daenerys rolled her head back, frustrated by the fact that her lover had left her tied up, and waiting. She would have to restrain herself from yelling at him when he came back into the room.

She surveyed her situation. Her arms were tied lightly to the bedposts next to her, wide enough that she couldn't bend them too much. Her legs were also spread out and tied.

 _X marks the spot_ , she thought, imagining her body to be a large representation of the letter.

Her head whipped forward as she heard the door swing open. 

Robb Stark stood in the doorway, shirtless, his thick curls framing his face.

"You're late." Dany said before she could stop herself, immediately regretting it. 

With three quick steps, Robb strode over to her his face only inches away from hers. She looked down at his feet, using every bit of her willpower to stop herself from kissing those sweet lips she had tasted so many times. 

"Look at me." 

Dany raised her gaze to meet his icy grey eyes, he had a slight smile on his face, clearly enjoying the role reversal they were both experiencing. 

"If you speak out of turn, you won't get what you want. And I won't get what I want, which will make me very unhappy. Do you understand?"

The words seemed foreign on his lips, like he was just testing them out, but Daenerys nodded in understanding. 

"Good." Robb replied, taking a step back to look at her naked curves. "Jon, we are ready for you." 

 _Jon?_ Dany thought confused. _Why was Robb here?_

As if Robb had read her mind, he stepped back towards her, his hands coming up to touch her bare chest. Her breasts hardened at his touch and she arched her back to push against his calloused fingers. Robb leaned forward into her ear and spoke softly. _  
_

"I seem to recall a certain....fantasy of yours involving myself and Jon. If you are good, maybe he will agree to it."

Jon walked in, carrying an object in his hand and stood beside Robb, his eyes now taking in her naked body. 

It felt good to be looked at, to be wanted, but Dany needed the heat of their touch, she craved their bodies on top of hers. 

Her hips involuntarily bucked towards the men and they noticed immediately, and Jon smiled walking over to her.

"Nice to meet you Daenerys." His voice was sultry and smooth, and Dany imagined his lips running up and down her entire body.

She looked down, finally registering what he carried in his hand. It was a vibrator. 

"Ready?" Jon gazed up at her and she nodded before he carefully slid the vibrator up her slick cunt. "She's already dripping." Jon spoke again, this time to Robb, and Robb came over to inspect. 

"Good. Now Dany, remind me again of this little fantasy of yours involving me and my....what are you exactly? Brother? Half-Brother? Cousin? Ah, it doesn't really matter does it."

Dany spoke up, eager to get a move on, longing to be in charge, "It involved you sucking Jon's cock. I'm sure he's already hard for it." 

Robb smiled at her, taking pleasure out of the words, and that smile made her weak at the knees.

"What do you say Jon? Up for a little fun?" 

Robb held up a remote, it had to be the control to the vibrator inside of her. 

"I'm always up for fun." Jon replied his gaze flicking from her to Robb. 

Dany fidgeted as the two men grew closer to each other, their eyes focused on each other's lips.

Their lips locked just as Robb flicked the switch, sending tingles through her body as the vibrator started to buzz. Dany kept her eyes glued the men as they explored each others mouths. 

Robb ran his fingers through Jon's dark curls, while Jon's hands slid down to Robb's waist. 

Then, as quickly as they started, they stopped and Robb pulled away. 

Dany moaned in anticipation. 

Robb's fingers stopped on Jon's waistband, and he looked at Dany questioningly. 

"I don't know if I heard you right, what do you want me to do?"

He slowly clicked to the next setting on the vibrator and Dany let another moan escape her lips. 

Robb didn't move, he just waited for her to regain her composure. 

"Suck him." She finally mustered. 

"Suck what?" Robb teased.

"Suck his sweet hard cock." She practically spat, "Taste him for me."

"Taste him for me.....what?"

"PLEASE."

This role reversal was going to be the death of her. 

Robb dropped to his knees and began unzipping Jon's pants.

Jon's cock practically fell out of his trousers hard and long it made Dany shiver. 

Robb enveloped it in his mouth slowly, his hands running up and down Jon's thighs. 

Jon let out a gasp of pleasure and rolled his head back. Dany kept her eyes glued to the men. 

Robb took Jon deeper into his mouth and ran his fingers through Robb's curls putting pressure on Robb to take him further. 

"Faster." Dany said, pathetically quiet, but the men didn't hear her. They were too enthralled with each other. 

Robb, however, did begin to suck faster, his tongue swirling around the head of Jon's penis, sliding easily in and out of Robb's mouth.

Whenever Jon moaned, Dany moaned along with him, and she could see the smile on Robb's lips when he flicked the switch, the vibrator sending jolts of pleasure through her body. 

Robb reached his hands around, playing with Jon's ass. He smacked it a few times with a satisfying 'slap' before moving to stroke his balls. 

Then suddenly, he stopped. 

"So, my lovely companions, here's the deal. You are both going to come when I tell you too, and you are also going to com simultaneously. Got it?"

Dany nodded her head while hearing Jon speak the word 'yes.'

"GOT IT?" Robb repeated more aggressively.

"Yes." Dany and Jon spoke in tune this time. 

Robb swiveled back towards Jon putting one hand on his shaft, stroking it, the other hand rested on the vibrator remote. 

"Come for me now!" Robb commanded just as he flicked the switch to the highest setting of the vibrator. 

Seed spilled out of Jon on the command and Robb opened his mouth to catch most of it, some of it landing in his beard.

Dany orgasmed immediately, the pure pleasure taking over her entire body as she closed her eyes and felt release only to open them and see Robb standing in front of her, a wicked grin on his face. 

He didn't say a word, only kissed her long and deep, she could taste the saltiness of Jon's cum on his lips. 

"Now what?" Robb pulled away and questioned. 

Still breathless from her orgasm and that kiss, Daenerys could only speak a few words. 

"Let me."

Robb looked at her questioningly. 

"Please, let me make you feel as good as you just made him feel." Dany begged, ready and willing to be released from her restraints. 

Robb just smiled slightly, nodded his head and began untying her. 

She almost fell to the ground when her limbs were free, but Jon caught her and led her to the bed. Robb followed to the other side laying comfortably on the mattress.

Dany slid Robb's trousers and moved to take him in her mouth but a hand flew up to stop her. 

"No, I've had enough foreplay tonight."

Daenerys nodded and began straddling Robb.

She draped her hands across his chest as she lowered herself onto Robb's ever hardening cock. She was still wet from her last orgasm. 

She instinctively began to rock her hips and Robb closed his eyes in pleasure. She could tell he wouldn't last very long, his thick fingers digging into her hips. His girth filling her up as he had so many times before.

She felt a different set of hands slid up her back, calloused but gentle. Dany rolled her head back and felt lips brush her neck. She reached behind her and tangled her fingers in Jon's dark curls.

She liked the way he felt against her, it was new and exciting. 

Jon ran his fingers down, brushing them against her bundle of nerves, which caused tingles to go up her spine. 

Dany kept a hand in Jon's hair and reached the other down to Robb's chiseled abs to steady herself. Robb's hands were playing with her ass as she continued to grind her hips against his cock. 

Jon moved his fingers in a circular motion around her clitoris and she bucked her hips against them in pleasure. 

"Jon...Robb....oh...ohh..." The sounds came out of her involuntarily as both of the men moved faster, Robb bringing his hips up to meet hers, thrusting in and out of her, matching the circling rhythm of Jon's hands. 

Dany and Robb came simultaneously and Dany could feel his hot seed spill into her. She could feel Jon holding her up, and her body shook as she orgasmed.

Finally, he let go and she rolled over and stayed in between the two men, all three pairs of legs intertwined. Exhausted, satisfied, and happy, they fell asleep one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a song by James Blake  
> It's a really good song to have sex to.  
> Cheers.


End file.
